Never the Twain Shall Meet
by Hiralethe
Summary: Evie Mills lived a charmed life, unable to imagine the enchantments held within her past, or the magical adventure that awaited her and everyone she loved. Likewise, Harry Jones was unable to imagine the life he'd led, or the past filled with revenge that he and his father had been chasing for decades.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

 **Honestly I should have been working on** _Goodbye Means Forgetting_ **but I couldn't get this out of my head and honestly, it fed my muse to write this. So, enjoy.**

* * *

"How are things at home? It can't be easy, what with Henry's birth mother showing up out of the blue."

Evie chewed on the pin stuck between her lips, brow creased in concentration. Ruby stood on the raised dais set in the middle of the studio apartment. Swatches of fabric were strewn about every available surface in every color, material and print imaginable.

Circling her friend to critically examine her latest masterpiece – a sinfully form-fitting dress made of patented red leather, with a low-cut neckline – Evie clapped her hands in success.

"Perfect," she announced, beaming up at Ruby. Her smile dimmed at the sight of the older woman's concerned frown. "It's been an adjustment, I'll admit. But we're… _surviving_."

Evie chose the neutral term with care; her mother never liked it when outsiders knew about any strife within the mayoral Mills family. As it was, there wasn't a soul in Storybrooke who hadn't heard about the sudden appearance of the birth mother of Mayor Mills' youngest child and only son, Henry.

"Has Mayor Mills been on the warpath?" Ruby cautiously asked. Evie disliked it when people made disparaging comments against her mother, even if they were warranted. While Ruby admired her friend's loyalty to her mother, she still tested the waters every now and then. "I mean, she can't be too pleased to have Emma here."

Evie's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "First name basis with the blonde interloper, are we?" She asked, turning to arrange the half-finished accessories on the table to her left. She had several red jewel hearts set against gold filigree finished and ready to be sold, while others had yet to be glued.

"E… " Ruby began, looking stricken by the implications of Evie's words. "I would never- "

Evie whirled, expression softening at the sight of Ruby's dismay. "I'm joking, Rubes. I know that you wouldn't betray our friendship like that. Besides," she admitted grudgingly, "Emma is surprisingly… pleasant. Honestly, I think my mom is more displeased of being deprived of a real, concrete reason to hate her."

"You mean other than Henry running off to find her?"

Evie laughed, twirling her dark curls. "Exactly. I can understand hating Emma on principle, but that might make people think my mother is just a bitter, jealous woman."

Ruby tried, and failed, to hide her smirk. "Regina? Bitter and jealous? I've never heard something so ridiculous."

The studio echoed warmly with their laughter, broken only by the faint but purposeful knocking on the door. Tossing her curls, Evie ushered Ruby behind the changing screen and unzipped the dress before returning to the dais to collect leftover fabric.

"Come in!" She called as an afterthought, gathering the material in her arms to reuse on something else.

"E!" Ruby whined. "The zipper is stuck!"

Rolling her eyes at the drama queen – who was also her best customer – Evie made to trek across the room, only to stop dead at the sight of the stranger at the door. Emma Swan stood awkwardly, wearing a silken lavender blouse that Evie knew belonged to her mother – Evie had designed it herself – with Henry at her side.

"Hi Evie!" Henry sped towards her with the speed of a freight train. "I knew you'd be here!"

"Henry, it's not even noon, where else would I be?" Evie knelt to his level, twerking his nose affectionately. "Now, the better question is, why aren't you in school?"

His eyes slid away guiltily. "No reason. Emma needs some clothes and I figured this would be faster than shopping!"

Evie blinked at the subject change, raising an eyebrow at the color rising rapidly in Emma's high cheekbones. She _had_ begun to wonder if the red, leather jacket, jeans, and leather boots the blonde had worn since her arrival were the only articles of clothing the blonde owned.

"Well, as you can see, I've got plenty finished." Evie gestured expansively toward the racks of finished clothes. "Go ahead and look, if you want. You," she pointed at the small lounge area and nodded at Henry, "go and sit there while I finish with Ruby."

At her name, Ruby saw fit to remind them of her predicament. "Still stuck in the dress, E!"

Sighing, Evie turned and went to extract Ruby from the death trap her commission had become. Ten minutes later, Ruby was fully dressed again, newest dress packed safely into a garment bag. Waving goodbye, and tousling Henry's hair playfully, Ruby left the trio to stare awkwardly at one another.

Emma had several articles of clothing gathered in her arms, leaving Evie to eye them critically. Several plain tank tops in white, grey and black, along with two pairs of skinny jeans. Clothes she hadn't had a chance to tailor or embellish.

Evie nodded in acceptance. "Those'll work. Do you need them tailored?" She asked with a pained smile.

Emma hesitated before nodding cautiously and heading towards the changing screen. Henry watched, half-upside down on the sofa, as his sister measured Emma, pinning the clothes as she went.

"So… you're a seamstress?" Emma ventured after several minutes of strained silence.

"Mhmm."

Thrown off by the one-word reply, Emma searched her brain. "Henry said you were sixteen… shouldn't you still be in school, not running a business?"

Thankfully, Evie wasn't offended by the line of questioning. "Actually, I'll be seventeen soon. And I finished a year early."

Satisfied that the clothes fit how they should – she didn't even need to alter the pants too much – Evie collected the clothes and set them near her sewing machine.

"They'll be done by tomorrow morning, you can pick them up then."

"Thanks," Emma smiled, the expression faint and guarded, but there were hints of friendliness that Evie hadn't been privy to yet. "Really, I was in a bit of a bind. When Henry suggested this place… "

"I get it." Evie told her, giving her an equally small smile. Both turned to Henry, the air between them no longer as thick with tension as it had been at their first meeting. "Henry, Emma's leaving!"

"How'd it go?" The little boy asked, his beaming smile making Evie scoff in indulgent amusement. "What?"

"You, little brother, are too crafty for your own good." Evie teased, giving him a tap on the nose. "I phoned the school and called you off for today, so mom won't know you skipped to spend time with Emma." The unspoken _again_ lingered in the air between the two siblings. "Now, don't skip school again, or mom'll have both our heads."

Henry's smiled widened, nearly splitting his face in half. Launching himself at her, her hugged her tightly around the waist before he grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her from the studio.

Evie watched them go, her hesitant, amused smile slowly dying, as the implications of the effect that Emma Swan's permanent presence in Storybrooke would have on Henry, finally settled heavily in her stomach.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

She was going to strangle him.

Damn sisterly affection and familial loyalty, she was really and truly ready to smother her little brother with a pillow. Scowling, Evie stormed her way through the docks. Employees of the cannery and dock hands jumped out of her way with wary, almost fearful expressions. While it was nice to know her reputation proceeded her, Evie was hardly in the mood to relish it just then.

Honestly! Henry was lucky that Evie had been in their mother's office when the call from school came and not Regina. She didn't even want to think about how angry their mother would be once she realized Henry had skipped school _again_. And this time, Evie doubted their mother would tolerate her attempts to run interference.

Movements fueled by rage, Evie stomped towards Henry's favorite viewpoint. She caught sight of his dark head on the bench but paused at the person sitting beside him. The sight of Harry Jones at her brother's side did little to calm her fury. Tossing her curls, she strode the rest of the way with her head high, hands placed on her hips.

"Henry Daniel Mills."

Evie was only mildly gratified when Henry visibly wilted at the tone of her voice. At his side, the town's resident urchin grinned. It was a struggle to hide how her stomach fluttered at Harry's stormy eyes, but she managed. Her little brother's apologies were an excellent distraction.

"Evie! W-where did you - I thought you were with mom this morning!"

"I was." She retorted sharply, arms crossing across the treated blue leather of her jacket. "Thankfully, for both of us, mom was out on business when the school called her office. Henry, what in the world were you thinking?"

To answer, he looked down at the open storybook on his lap. Despite herself, Evie began to shake in repressed anger at the sight of that damned book! Conscious of her brother's worried expression, she forcibly kept her fists from clenching around the old book and tossing it into the harbor where it belonged.

"Look," she said with some difficulty. "You cannot keep skipping school. I don't give a damn what Ms. Swan does or says, there's no excuse for you missing class."

"Emma has nothing- " Henry began, eyes wide in his little face.

"She has everything to do with this!" Evie shouted over her brother. "Ever since she came here, you've been acting differently! You've been lying - to me, to mom! Henry, I love you, but Emma Swan's presence has made everything change!"

Henry shot to his feet. "She's weakening the Curse!"

"There is no Curse, Henry!"

Aware that she was all but screaming, Evie pulled back and took in a calming breath. It was her turn to flinch when she met Henry's teary-eyed gaze. Horrified by her overreaction, she reached for her little brother - only for him to recoil as if her touch was poison. Snatching up his book, Henry turned and raced off without another word.

"Henry!" Evie made to race after him, only for a hand to clamp around her arm.

Harry hauled her back to him, grip unyielding. "Ah, ah, ah! I don' think ye wanna be doin' that right now, princess. The wee runt is upset and so are ye."

Hiccuping softly, Evie tried miserably to hold in the hot tears that pressed behind her eyelids. Harry wrapped an arm around her, shushing her softly he directed her to sit on the bench with him. Mindful that there were dock and cannery workers who no doubt heard everything, she allowed herself to cry silently in Harry's worn leather coat.

He smelt like the sea, like salt and fish and rum. Evie snuggled closer, uncaring that they were in a public place and to hell with what her mother said about the boy at her side.

"Are ye alright, princess?" Harry asked once her sobs had faded to sniffles. He drew back to look her in the eye, expression uncharacteristically soft. He drew a hand through her dark curls, wincing when his fingers became hopelessly tangled.

Evie smiled despite her own wince and the tears. Harry had an unfortunate habit of getting his fingers caught in her hair, no matter what he was doing with it. "I think so," she sniffed, raising her head to help remove his hand from her curls. "I just _…_ I want everything to go back to the way it was. Before Emma Swan, before that stupid book," she clarified when Harry raised a brow in question. "It's ruining everything. Henry can barely look our mother in the eye and half the time he does the same to me - I want my brother back, dammit!"

"When did this all start?" Harry asked, head tilted curiously. He shifted to the side, prepared to give her space. Evie allowed him to do no such thing and pressed closer. Her actions made a smirk bloom across his lips. "Careful there, princess. People might think ye fancy me."

"Stuff it, Jones," she snapped with no heat. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she cuddled closer, legs tucked beneath her on the bench. "Well, you know mom and I broke it to Henry that he was adopted when Miss Blanchard sent out that stupid family tree project, right?" She wanted for his 'hmm' in acknowledgement before continuing, "things got really tense at home, like really tense. Henry started acting out and getting into trouble. He was actually technically grounded when he ran off to find Swan."

"Well, well, the runt has b- "

Evie elbowed him before he could finish that sentence. With a wheeze, Harry bent at the waist and sent her a dark glare. She fluttered her lashes in response with a teasing smile. Before he could retaliate, she was off the bench and several feet away, still grinning.

Growling under his breath, Harry sprang to his feet and gave chase. Cackling with glee, Evie darted from his hold and down the docks. Several workers stopped to watch the young couple, some wearing indulgent smiles at their carefree behavior.

Harry on her heels, Evie didn't notice the bucket until she'd already tripped over it. Hissing as she skidded across the wood, Evie knelt and examined the damage done to her flesh and clothes. The flesh of her palms was torn and beginning to ooze blood, while her favorite splattered leggings were torn at the knee.

"Evie!" Harry skidded to his knees at her side. He fussed over the scrapes but winced when he saw the state of her leggings. "'M sorry, princess. I'll buy you material for a new pair."

Evie glowered at him hotly, "Damn right, you will," before she yanked his lips down to hers.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

Two whole weeks.

Such a short time, in the schemes of things. But for Evie, it felt like an eternity. Thanks to Henry's magic-hunting tendencies - and his proclivity for dragging others along - he had been grounded for two weeks. Which meant Evie was inadvertently being punished as well. Because Henry couldn't be trusted to be alone (or with Archie, for that matter), their mother had ordered that Evie was to watch Henry all day, every day, for the duration of his punishment.

They were only on day three and Evie was ready to crack.

"Henry," she said as pleasantly as she could when he sighed, as noisily as he could. She set down her pencil and pushed aside the designs she had been sketching. The one-shouldered, glittering dress was too fancy for anything in Storybrooke but was inspired by one of her first, stumbling steps at fashion. "I love you with all my heart, you are the apple of my eye, but if you sigh one more time, I'm going to turn you into pincushion." Her frown turned to a wicked smile. "Or I'll make you model my dresses."

Pouting mulishly, her brother stuck out his tongue. "Even you aren't that evil, E."

Though his word were joking, Evie's blood ran cold at his words. It was suddenly hard to breathe, as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Henry stared at her, clearly thrown by her sudden mood shift. He lowered his storybook and reached across the table to touch her still hand.

"Evie? Sis?"

Her fingers trembled in his hold and she fought to keep them under control. Drawing them into her lap, Evie forced a too bright smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It's nothing," she lied, too quickly and too lightly for Henry's peace of mind. "I just - I need to get back to work. Mr. Gold will be here soon to pick up his suits."

Rising with a brittle smile, she flitted from her work station to a neat pile of dark, bagged suits. Henry watched her buzz around the studio like a bee, twisting in his chair to keep her in his sights. Evie hadn't been too interested in stopping him from reading his storybook - at least until Emma showed up - so he had never confronted her about her Enchanted Forest counterpart.

Princess Evie, daughter to the Evil Queen and King Leopold and half-sister to Snow White, was a myriad of contradictions. She was a princess to her bones, born and bred to be the next heir to the throne; on the other hand, she was also a powerful sorceress in her own right. And, from a few of her later chapters, a fearless leader when the situation called for it, as well as a helpless romantic searching for her prince charming.

Losing herself in her work allowed Evie to bury the pain Henry's words inadvertently brought to the surface. He'd called their mother 'Evil' enough in the past few weeks, but never her.

A knock at the door startled them both. Clearing her throat, Evie called a distracted, "Come in!", before she fluttered back to the neatly pressed and bagged collection of suits Mr. Gold had commissioned. As if summoned by her thought, it was Mr. Gold standing on the other side of the door. He managed a pleasant smile for Evie - the one he sent Henry was even warmer by far.

"Miss Mills, Henry," he greeted them in turn. "And how are you two this fine day?"

"We're well, Mr. Gold," Evie replied before Henry could open his mouth. She gathered the suits and held them out to him with the beauteous smile she once wore as a princess. "Now, I know we discussed adding a charcoal suit and you weren't sold on the idea, but I think everyone could use a splash of color in their wardrobe. I included one suit, free of charge."

Gold smiled at her cheek and managed to return her conspiratorial wink. The eldest child of their illustrious mayor was an interesting chit of a girl, one he had interacted with closely in the last twenty-eight years. Shaking himself, he took the offered suits with a nod of thanks, handing off an envelop in return.

"I've learned to trust your judgement in all things fashion, Miss Mills." Their business concluded, he handed the suits off to the bodyguard that was never far from his person and said his farewells.

Evie carefully closed the door behind them, her carefully crafted smile fading once the door snapped shut. Sighing deeply, she flipped open the envelop, not even bothering to count out the cash. Gold would never short someone he patronized - just as no one who valued their lives would short the pawnbroker.

Henry peered at her curiously. "I thought mom wanted you to stop making Gold his suits?"

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her," Evie tossed back lightly, setting the payment on her work desk. "Besides, Mr. Gold is the highest paying customer I can get in Storybrooke. Ruby comes here all the time, but I give her a discount. And Harry- " She stopped mid-sentence and slid her eyes away guiltily.

"Relax, E." Henry beamed up at her in a sneaky manner she couldn't find herself to disapprove of. "I know you and Harry are friends and I don't care what mom says about him. Besides, you two are meant to be together."

That peaked Evie's interest. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he heaved the book open and flipped to a page. "Look at this." Evie peered forward to see the illustration in question.

It was of a girl all dressed in blue - a princess - and a boy dressed in red - a pirate - and they were kissing. Stomach doing several flips, Evie drew the book closer. Something behind her eyes gave a dull throb at the picture. Rubbing at her forehead to stave off the building pressure, she read the brief paragraph that accompanied it.

 _"Despite what the Evil Queen demanded of her daughter, Princess Evie stole away with her beloved, the pirate Harry Hook. The young lovers did not get far before the Princess' mother found them and separated them in a manner almost exact to her own mother's actions. She tore the heart from the Princess' love and hid it, making sure to keep the two lovers far away from one another for all eternity."_

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

Humming quietly to herself, Evie continued to pick apples from their mother's prized tree. The poor thing had been recovering, if a bit slowly, from Emma Swan's chainsaw attack. Personally, Evie would have pressed charges, had she been in her mother's shoes. As it was, she could content herself with spitefully watching the tree's recovery process with a smile.

Once the basket was filled, Evie returned indoors to find her mother in the process of baking her famous turnovers. Regina's normally immaculately made up face was blotchy from tears, and Evie felt her heart stutter in sympathy for her poor mother. Graham's death had been hard for the Mills family - the man had meant so much to all of them, especially Regina.

It also didn't help that Henry wasted no time in blaming the _Evil Queen_ for Graham's death, Evie though in irritation. Her brother had his charms, but subtlety was not one of them. Setting the basket of picked apples on the counter, Evie opened her arms, embracing her mother as the fresh tears welled over. Carefully, she maneuvered her shaking mother to the table, whispering comforting nothings in her ear.

Within a few minutes, acting like nothing had happened, Regina resumed baking. This time, Evie contented herself with peeling and dicing the apples. Her mother wasn't the easiest person to talk feelings with, especially when they concerned her own. As she measured and mixed the dry ingredients, Regina tossed her daughter a grateful, appraising stare.

The girl had risen to the occasion beautifully after news of Graham's death had broken. Almost all of the town had descended into mourning the beloved Sheriff, including the newest arrival, Deputy Swan, Evie refused to let it beat her. The funeral earlier that week had been difficult to get through, though even lost in her misery, Regina had noticed the nearly inseparable figures of her daughter and that dock urchin, Harry Jones.

The idea that her daughter, daughter and granddaughter to Kings, had fallen in love with the get of a lowly pirate had been one of Regina's biggest disappointments. After Snow's banishment, Evie was the only heir to the throne of Leopold's kingdom. While not the child of Leopold's first queen, Eva, Evie's paternity had all but guaranteed that, while the people might not have loved their Queen Regina, they had adored their Princess Evie.

Regina had been in the process of narrowing down choices for her daughter's choice of husband - Prince James from King George's kingdom had been one of the top contenders - when the foolish girl had run off with her ruffian. Harry Hook's heart had rested in her vault prior to the Curse, and still did to this day. For Evie's part, the girl had turned on her mother the first chance she got, running off to side with her half-sister and her charming prince.

What became of Harry Hook, Regina was never sure. Now, knowing that he had been picked up by the Curse with the rest of them, made her wish she had crushed the boy's heart when she had the chance. Even now, her fingers itched to wrap around the heart and crush it to dust. Only the thought of Evie's tear stained face as she begged her mother to let him live stopped her.

Only the knowledge that she would be no better than her mother, if she killed Harry Hook, stayed her hand.

Even so, it was a struggle to bite her tongue and not berate Evie for deigning to sully herself with the sea urchin. As it was, she turned a blind eye, rationalizing that nothing could come of it. Harry Jones did not have his heart, and therefore could never offer her daughter anything but lust. The sooner Evie learned that, the better.

Thought of her daughter turned, inevitably, towards her son. The moment Regina announced Graham's death, Henry had disappeared into his room for hours, refusing to allow his worried sister and mother to grieve with him. Soon after, he had accused Regina of causing the Sheriff's death, despite her vehement protests.

Since then, he hadn't spoken a word to his mother, or even his sister. Evie knew she could blame that on her defending their mother, but couldn't bring herself to care. Let Henry pout and complain about the 'Evil Queen' and spend all his time reading that stupid book. He was welcome to it, as long as he stopped reducing their mother to tears every chance he got.

It didn't take long for either of the Mills women to finish with their respective tasks. Regina shaped the turnover, allowing Evie to fill it with the caramelized apples before placing it in the oven. Baking was a stress relief for them, moreso whenever they managed to do it together. It reminded Evie of the days when she was a little girl, Henry toddling along after her, as their mother patiently let them help her as she baked.

"Who do you think will become Sheriff now?" Evie wiped down her side of the counter, hoping her attempt to break the heavy silence worked. It was never easy to tell with her mother.

"Hmm. According to the town charter, two weeks after a Deputy becomes acting Sheriff, it falls to them."

Evie shared Regina's black scowl. "Which means Emma Swan has another root in the town."

"Exactly. Which is why, I'll be pulling my rank as mayor and will be appointing a new Sheriff." She caught sight of Evie's surprised expression and smiled wickedly. "You don't really think I'd let that interloper have that much power in my town, did you?"

Mirroring her mother's expression, Evie twisted in her seat when the front door slammed open. Henry's heavy footsteps led him into the kitchen, where he paused at his mother and sister seated at the small kitchen table.

"Uh, hi?" His eyes darted warily between them.

Smiling to put him at ease, Evie opened her arms when he looked ready to bolt. "Henry! Come in, I have something for you."

While he still looked seconds from bolting, his curiosity gave Evie hope. He settled as far as he could from them, but shrugged off his book bag and coat. Rising quickly - she didn't want him to make a break for it - Evie rifled through her satchel before letting out a triumphant "Aha!". Pulling the gift from the bag, she held out the silk-wrapped package.

Henry took it gingerly. "Is this grandpa's handkerchief?" He asked, losing some of the defensiveness at the sight of the red silk with the gold embroidery. "I thought mom hid it after I stole it for the hundredth time."

"Actually, it's not grandpa's." Evie said, relishing the looks on her mother and brother's faces. "I copied the pattern and embroidery and made you your own. And, that's not all I did. Open it."

Visibly excited now, Henry did as she asked. Tucked within the confines of the silk was a finely crafted pocket watch. The front detailed a tree with sprawling branches - the Mills family crest. Wide-eyed, Henry ran his fingers across it before looking up at them, lost.

"What is this?"

"I know the past couple of months have been hard for you," Evie said, rising to kneel before him. "It's been hard for all of us. But, I just wanted you to know that you're my brother. No matter what, you will always be my brother and I love you."

Teary-eyed now, Henry launched himself forward and knocked the two of them to the floor. Laughing past the tears, Evie returned the embrace and shifted so they sat on the kitchen floor. A soft, muffled sob came from the table before Regina joined them on the floor.

Face pressed against Henry's neck, Evie sighed in contentment when his arms tightened around her. Nothing was fixed, she had no illusions on that score. All three of them still had quite a bit to work out between them. But for now, this right here in the kitchen, it was enough.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

Dead on her feet, Evie rubbed tiredly at her sore eyes.

Her vision blurred and she swayed her way to her sewing table. Not that she'd be able to design or sew anything in this state, but she needed some kind of normality right now. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined their mother would involve Henry, however indirectly, in her smear campaign against Emma Swan.

Though Henry hadn't allowed himself to show any reaction to the news that he was born when Emma was incarcerated, in private was another matter. There had been yet another screaming match at the Mills family residence... only this time, Evie had been on Henry's side.

Smothering a yawn, Evie closed her eyes tightly to stave off the tears that pricked at her eyelids. Henry hadn't been too bothered by being born in a prison hospital, she knew that much. What bothered him more, what truly hurt him, was the fact that Regina revealed that information, without giving a care to how her only son would feel about such a reveal.

Honestly, Evie couldn't remember a time she had ever even raised her voice to her mother. And right now, her throat felt raw from the amount of yelling she'd done in the last few hours. Sighing heavily, her head fell limply into her hands and she let her shoulders slump. Henry was upstairs, in the small living area that housed a bed and small kitchenette area, hopefully sleeping. Last she checked, he was, but it was a fitful sleep that would most likely end in a nightmare.

Tired as she was, she still heard the familiar scrap of boots on stone. Turning to her unlatched window, she watched expectantly. The window swung open, revealing Harry clambering up onto the windowsill. He paused at the sight of her and Evie self-consciously brushed a hand through her hair. She knew she looked a mess, with tear-stained cheeks and tangled, messy curls. Her makeup was no doubt smudged and smeared beyond recognition.

"Princess, are ye alright?"

Harry's tentative whisper broke the floodgates. Biting her lip so fiercely she tasted copper, Evie shook her head fiercely from side to side. Nothing was alright, and she very much doubted anything would be alright ever again. Their mother had turned into someone Evie couldn't recognize, and her little brother had been hurt so badly she wasn't sure their mother would be able to do anything to make it up to him.

Harry was in the studio and across the room in an instant, gathering her in his arms. Carrying her to the padded lounge nestled in the far corner, he arranged them comfortably, her on his lap, face pressed to his neck. Evie shuddered, blinking fiercely past the hot tears that came from nowhere. Her head ached and her eyes felt like she'd poured sand into them.

Unsure how much time passed as they sat there, she finally pulled far enough away to meet his worried gaze. Swallowing thickly, she went limp again, taking comfort from the faint thrum of his heartbeat.

"So," he whispered, as if afraid to break the silence. "What happened?"

"Have you seen the newspaper?"

"That rag?" Harry snorted derisively. "Anything Sidney Glass prints isn't fit to wipe ma boots. I did happen to hear the recent gossip - is it true?"

Evie nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so."

"How's the runt takin' it?" He nodded in the direction of the stairs. "I'm assuming he's up in the loft?"

"He isn't having the easiest time, honestly. Mom… mom didn't consider how he felt when she released that information. I-I've never seen her like this before." Numbly, she rubbed at her arms to stave off the sudden chill. "She's so consumed with getting back at Emma, at doing everything to keep her away from Henry, that she hurt him in the process."

Tears pricked behind her eyes again and she swallowed thickly. Evie knew what kind of person her mother was; she wasn't blind to Regina's faults like everyone thought. But this… what had happened tonight within the Mills household… it was like her mother was a completely different person. Right now, Evie was tempted to believe her little brother when he claimed their mother was the Evil Queen out of his storybook.

"Did yer mother apologize?"

Harry's question caught her off guard. Startled, Evie drew back to look at him, biting her lip. "No," she whispered, pressing her face to his neck again, "no she did not."

Whatever harry might have said in response was halted by the faint sound of footsteps. They turned as one to see Henry stumbling his way down the stairs. His face was red and tear-streaked, eyes bloodshot and half-open.

"Evie?" He called out, sounding so small that her heart threatened to crack.

Evie clambered from Harry's lap and raced to meet Henry at the foot of the stairs. "Shh," she soothed when he collapsed into her arms, shaking. "I'm here," Evie pressed her cheek to the top of his head, twisted her head around to meet Harry's sympathetic gaze. "I'm here."

Once the storm had passed, Evie led Henry to the padded window seat. Harry scooted over to make room for the boy, ruffling his hair fondly and drawing a weak smile from the little boy. Within the hour, Henry was asleep again, his head cradled on Evie's lap. Carefully carding her fingers through Henry's hair, Evie slumped beneath the weight of the day.

She couldn't exactly pinpoint when her sadness turned to a slow, burning rage, but Evie wasn't going to question it. Eyes blazing, she had her phone out and was dialing a familiar number within heartbeats.

Harry watched her warily. "What are ye doing, princess? Ye got that scary look in yer eye that spells trouble."

"Oh, you have no idea." Evie muttered, praying the late hour wouldn't work against her. The phone rang several times, long enough she was afraid he wouldn't answer. Then, the smooth, cultured voice of Mr. Gold came from the other end.

"Miss Mills. Always a pleasure." His voice was roughened by sleep and she hated to wake him, but it was urgent. "Judging by the lateness of your call, can I safely assume this has nothing to do with my recent order of suits."

Evie winced at the censure in his voice. "I'm sorry for calling you so late, Mr. Gold. But it's urgent." Harry started at the name but relaxed when she held up a finger for silence. "I have sensitive information about the Sheriff's department that you might find quite interesting."

There was silence, so heavy Evie feared she'd overstepped. Taking a gamble with Mr. Gold was never a safe thing, but given the circumstances - and the well known tension between her mother and Gold - she was sure he'd take the information she was offering.

"Well, I do know Miss Swan is set to take up the mantle of Sheriff, given that it has been two weeks since Graham's unfortunate passing." He paused, clearly thinking over the reason for her call. "Unless, that is, the mayor is prepared to pull rank."

Evie nearly wilted in relief that he caught on so quick. Harry watched her, a wicked smirk growing across his handsome features once he realized exactly what she was doing.

"Here's what I know… "

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

When Evie saw Emma Swan was keeping company with Sydney Glass, her first thought was complete and utter disbelief.

The man had, at Regina's behest, run a smear campaign against Emma, digging up dirt about her that should never have seen the light of day. While Evie couldn't say it surprised her - Emma Swan was an outsider sorely lacking in allies, especially after she turned on Gold - it did disappoint her. Henry shared her concerns, but said his birth mother refused to discuss such things with him.

Her brother had been much more upbeat after the father of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer was found, as if the reunion was a balm to his soul. He chattered Evie's ear off about how it meant the Curse was weakening, how Emma was changing things for the better. She listened and offered halfhearted responses, uncomfortably aware of how Henry reacted to her true feelings on the subject of his Storybook.

Thinking of said book made Evie feel distinctly distressed. During their self-imposed exile at Evie's studio, when they refused to stay at home after the sordid story of Henry's birth was slapped on a newspaper for all to see, Henry had urged her to read through the chapters. Evie had been unwilling to upset him and agreed, much to her chagrin.

Nestled in a corner booth at Granny's, Evie poured over the finely bound storybook before her. Despite her misgivings, she found that she enjoyed reading through the stories. She initially avoided some - namely anything to do with Snow White and Princess Evie, as well as anything that dealt with the Evil Queen… at least until she saw Mary Margaret and David Nolan kissing in the middle of Main Street.

Having an affair with a married man went against everything Evie knew about the kindhearted, gentle schoolteacher - she knew less about David, but he didn't strike her as someone to throw away his marriage on a whim. When she confided in Henry about what she'd seen, Evie expected him to spontaneously combust from happiness.

Sighing to herself, Evie flipped the page, only mildly interested in the story of the Genie of Agrabah. Her heart stuttered to a stop when her eyes fell on the illustration on the new page. People and scenarios flashed behind her eyes, some so fantastical she couldn't believe they were true. In a trance, she traced the picture of the greying king, dimly aware of her surroundings.

 _A little girl wearing a grown up gown, swathed in blue silk. Joyful cries of "Papa!" to a_ _kindly old man who swept her into his arms - who abandoned her and her mother for his eldest again and again._

"Princess?" Harry called, startling Evie back into the presence.

"Harry… " Evie whispered, hazel eyes flaring with fear and confusion. "Harry, where… " A hand went to her head. "W-what are you doing here?"

He arched a brow. "Ye called me here, Princess. Said ye wanted to show me somethin'." Harry swung himself into the booth beside her, hooking his fingers around her drink. He took a long slurp, letting out a satisfied groan as he sank into the seat.

"Hey! That's mine," she snatched the drink from his hand, scowling when she realized it was empty. "You dinglehopper."

Harry arched a brow. "It was almost empty, princess. What's got yer hair in a twist?"

Groaning miserably, Evie let her face fall into her hands. "Henry has me reading his ridiculous book and I… I think I'm starting to go crazy, Harry. Whenever I read the stories… it's like I've seen it before."

With a gentleness that still surprised her, Harry peeled her fingers from her eyes. His expression was soft with concern, warmed by an emotion that Evie still couldn't decipher.

"Maybe the stories _are_ true, Evie. Ye and I both know that yer little runt of a brother has always seen things differently." He paused, deeply considering his words before he spoke them. "Do ye remember how old we were when her royal mayorness adopted Henry?"

"Of course, you were seven and I was six-" Evie stopped dead, eyes suddenly clouded and faraway. Her head hurt all of a sudden and her chest went tight as she struggled to remember. "I-I can't recall. Henry is- he's six years younger than I am. Isn't he?"

"Is he?"

Henry, of course, took the opportunity to materialize out of nowhere. With a yelp, Evie's hand flew to her frantically beating heart as her brother settled beside Harry. "Hey, sis!" He chirped. As if he hadn't almost given her a coronary. "Hey, Harry! What are you two doing?"

Evie smothered a laugh at Henry's attempt to play coy. "We need to work on your subtlety," she mussed his hair for good measure. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out who August is and why he's here. Oh, and why he knows about that." He pointed at the storybook Evie had been idly perusing.

Evie was less concerned with how the new interloper knew about the book and more concerned with the fact that Henry was hanging around him. Harry shared her alarm.

"Ye mean to tell me that yer hangin' around another stranger, runt?"

Henry pouted. "All he said is he's a writer."

Harry snorted. "That explains the name August Booth."

With a sigh, Evie ran a hand through her curls, fiddling with the braid at the top. Her phone chose that moment to ring, and she scowled at her mother's number. Despite every attempt to heal the rift between them, the Mills women had yet to come to an accord over Regina's recent behavior. Steeling herself for a lecture, Evie clicked 'answer'.

"Yes, mother?"

"Evie, you answered. Good. Where's Henry?"

Evie blinked at her mother's tone. "He's with me at Granny's. Why?"

"Well, for the foreseeable future, keep Emma Swan as far from him as possible."

Something about her mother's words caused gooseflesh to prickle along Evie's arm. Mother sounded… pleased. While Evie would have shared her mother's joy before the whole news article debacle, now it gave her pause.

Clearing her throat loudly enough that Henry and Harry looked to her, Evie tried to keep her voice calm. "Mom, you know we tried that before and it didn't work. What makes you think it will this time?"

"Oh, because Sheriff Swan and I have come to an agreement, of sorts. She attempted to outsmart her betters and was summarily reminded of her place in this town." Oh, he mother was gloating and was not ashamed of it. Evie couldn't stop a wince. "She knows to stay away from Henry, but should she attempt to see him, you will inform me. Understood?"

Evie swallowed, meeting Henry's alarmed eyes. "Yes, mother."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

 **For those of you that have asked, I may or may not be including more of the VK children in the future. As for what Evie looks like, she mostly resembles Evie from the movies, though her hair is more black than blue.**

* * *

 _Seated in an alcove, taking in the warm winter sun and humming faintly to herself, Princess Evie continued to add finishing touches to the shimmering, sea-blue gown draped across her lap. Tossing her loose, black curls, she held the gown up, examining it with a critical eye. Satisfied that the embroidery was to her liking, she began to carefully put away her sewing supplies.  
_

 _Across the hallway, half-hidden behind a pillar, Queen Regina watched her daughter carefully. While her precious daughter had always been a fairly happy child, there had been something different about her, something the Evil Queen couldn't quite put her finger on. Watching as he daughter stopped her work to stare longingly out the window, expression decidedly dreamy, alarm prickled across Regina's skin._

 _Decision made, she strode from her hiding place, heels clacking on the polished marble floor. "If I didn't know any better, my dear," she drawled, smiling faintly when her daughter startled, sending thread and sewing needles flying, "I'd say you were smitten."_

 _Evie colored furiously, though Regina wasn't quite sure if it was from embarrassment or guilt. Muttering apologies, Evie slid from her seat to collect the errant sewing kit. Her mother watched, one carefully groomed eyebrow arched in silent question. While Regina wasn't quite wrong in her assessment, Evie would rather choke down a poisoned apple than admit to anything._

 _"It's nothing, mother." Evie whispered quietly, refusing to meet her mother's eye. Had she, the queen would no doubt catch her in her lie. "I am simply distracted, with the preparations for the ceremony. I promise."_

 _She felt safe meeting her mother's gaze then; it wasn't a lie, after all. Mother had always said the best lies had a sprinkle of truth to them. Regina nodded, reaching down to gather her daughter's latest creation in her arms. Her painted lips curled into a wide, proud smile at the sight of the detailed work done to the gown that would put a master tailor to shame._

 _"You have no need to fret, my darling," Regina folded the gown over one arm and offered Evie her free one when the girl rose to her feet. "Such a beautiful gown will do wonders for your confidence. I should dismiss my tailors and have you craft my gowns for me."_

 _Evie smiled widely at her mother's praise, all traces of nervousness forgotten. "You flatter me, mother." She teased as they walked through the halls, arm in arm. Servants and Black Knights bowed to their Queen and Princess, though their expressions were somber instead of cheerful._

 _Evie swallowed, unable to escape the knowledge that, while they might adore her, the people were terrified of her mother. And for good reason, she mused quietly, mood dampened. Though she had met him only a handful of times, Evie could never understand why her mother was so intent on studying beneath the Dark One. It also didn't help that, mere days after their father's death, her half-sister, Snow White, had been accused of murder and treason, forcing her to flee to the wilderness._

 _And now, at her mother's decree, Evie was to be named the Crown Princess and heir to the throne. Swallowing thickly, Evie nodded and smiled as her mother chattered lightly about the coronation and potential marriage plans. As they passed a wide set of windows, she found her gaze drawn to the distant sea, heart aching at the thought of the steely-eyed pirate that had stolen her heart._

* * *

Giggling lightly, Evie shifted her neck to the side. Her laughter turned into a faint sigh as Harry pressed his lips to the sensitive skin. Relaxing further into his grip, she twisted her head to catch his eye. He grinned back shamelessly. Sighing in contentment, Harry nuzzled his face into her neck. Smiling faintly, Evie continued to sketch a new design.

Harry watched her work in silence. When he finally did interrupt her, she was impressed at how long he managed to keep from chattering. "So, how was Girls' Night?"

Evie flicked eraser shavings at him. "It was just fine, thank you very much." Her lips twisted into a smirk. "Though, you showing up and dragging me out of the bar was a little too obvious, don't you think?"

His response was to fall backwards on the bed with a grin. Shaking her head, Evie returned her attention to the design. The design was a long, flowing dress with loose sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Honestly, it was more suited to a fairy tale than cavorting around Storybrooke. Stilling at the turn her thoughts had taken, Evie scowled and actually tossed the sketchbook across the room.

The clattering jolted Harry from his light doze. he sat up, raising a curious brow at her behavior. Ignoring him, Evie folded her knees to her chest, grabbed a pillow, and proceeded to scream into it. Alarmed and fully awake now, Harry carefully drew her unresistant form into his arms.

"Princess, what is it?" Evie buried her face into his shoulder. She shouldn't let this bother her, shouldn't even consider that Henry's stories were true. Somehow, the idea of giving voice to the strange dreams that had plagued her made it all seem terribly real. "Evie," Harry drew back, brows creased in concern, "please tell me. I only wan' ta help ye."

"I don't think you can." She replied, tears of frustration pricking at her eyes. "The dreams - ever since Emma showed up, they've only gotten worse. I keep seeing scenes from Henry's book - even ones I've never read before!"

Overcome, she buried her face into her hands, shuddering. It couldn't be true. It couldn't! If Henry was right, then her mother had murdered countless people - had tried to murder Harry! - all because of a secret she'd entrusted to a naive ten year old. Breathing heavily, she didn't fight as he drew her from her hiding spot.

"And what if it's true?" He asked, not for the first time. And, like all the other times, Evie didn't have an answer for him. "What if Henry's stories are all true?"

Heartbroken by the thought, Evie lowered her hands to grip his so tightly their rings cut into flesh. Her hand trembled when she raised it, pressing it against Harry's chest. Beneath his shirt, she felt the faint, steady thrum of his heartbeat.

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

 **I know, two updates in one day is practically unheard of for me. Make sure to check out chapter 7 so you don't miss anything!**

* * *

"Are ye sure 'bout this, princess?" Harry ventured to ask as they stalked down the darkened streets of Storybrooke. She was on edge, which put him on edge, which made this whole thing far more stressful than it needed to be. "'Cause no one would blame ye if ye turned back."

"I would." Evie hissed through gritted teeth. She tossed him her sweetest, most poisonous smile for good measure. Predictably, Harry blanched and held up his hands in defeat. Satisfied, she flipped her hair and continued on. When he fell into step beside her, his fingers brushed against hers in silent apology. Evie gripped them and gave a short, comforting squeeze before she let go.

Honestly, was she sure about going against her mother? No, not at all. However, the current climate within Storybrooke didn't leave her much choice. First, Kathryn Nolan had disappeared, leaving her husband as the prime suspect. Then, Ruby had discovered a heart in a jewelry box buried near the Toll Bridge that was a genetic match for Kathryn. Evie had spent hours at the Inn, trying her best to comfort her distraught, horrified best friend. Finally, it came back that the fingerprints on the jewelry box belonged to Mary Margaret Blanchard.

When she heard the news, Evie recoiled in horror. While she admitted that she had never thought the schoolteacher was capable of an affair, murder was pushing the limits of believable thought. With such overwhelming evidence, Emma Swan had been forced to lock her roommate away in the jail while the DA decided how to proceed against her.

It had actually been Henry who inspired Evie to take this midnight stroll. Her little brother had ranted and raved about how their mother was at fault for the crime, not Mary Margaret. He mentioned that their mother had somehow planted the murder weapon in Mary Margaret's apartment and, in an instant, Evie knew how. Their mother's skeleton keys were a closely kept secret within the Mills family. Henry and Evie knew of them, though only their mother knew were they were hidden.

At least until tonight, that is.

The large ring of keys burned a hole in Evie coat pocket. She was almost uncomfortably aware of how they faintly jingled with each step. Harry shot her narrowed glances every so often, but he didn't question her as they headed towards the cemetery. Striding through the tombstones, Evie swallowed as the Mills family mausoleum loomed in the distance.

Never before had she been here without her mother. Though Evie doubted her mother would object, it didn't feel right to visit her grandfather's resting place without Regina. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. Clutching the Mills family crest that hung around her neck, Evie fumbled with the keys for a few minutes before she found the right one.

Peering into the dark mausoleum, Harry at her shoulder, Evie pulled out the flashlight Henry loaned her and clicked it on. The inside of the crypt was the same as always, though she had never seen it in the dark. Scarcely daring to breathe, she took several hesitant steps inside. Harry followed at her heels, his expression one of faint awe.

"So, this is where yer family is buried, princess?" Evie winced at the tone of his voice. Sometimes she forgot that Harry had no family left - at least none that cared enough to search him out. That he had always longed for a family of his own. "This is nicer than the room I used ta have at the orphanage."

"Harry, I-"

Harry held up a finger, eyes wide and alert when Evie shined the light in his direction. Puzzled, Evie listened intently, unable to discern much by the faint sound of the breathing. Opening her mouth to tell him to quite goofing off, the words died in her throat once she began to hear it too.

"Harry," she whispered, unable to keep the tremble from her words. "What is that?"

Eyes as wide as saucers now, Harry merely swallowed thickly. He moved towards the coffin that rested in the middle of the room, carefully laying his ear to the stone. "Whatever it is, it's comin' from here."

It was Evie's turn to blanch. While she wasn't above breaking into the mausoleum, she was very much against opening the coffin that held her dead grandfather. Shaking her head, Evie made to stop him before she heard the awful sound of stone scrapping against stone. Terrified, she could only watch as Harry struggled to push the coffin, surprised by how smoothly it moved.

Startled, Evie went to Harry's side and shined the flashlight where the coffin had been. A small flight of stairs was revealed, leading into a dimly lit series of rooms. Before she could say a word, he slipped towards the room where the faint sound of heartbeats was the strongest. Steeling herself, Evie followed, dropping the flashlight in a loud clatter once she was fully in the room.

Every wall, from floor to ceiling, was covered in a series of chests. The sound of heartbeats grew stronger the longer they stood there, eyes raking over the room with a growing sense of horror.

"Evie," Harry breathed, shaken by what they were witnessing. "We shouldn't be here. Let's go."

He made to grab her hand just as her eyes fell on one of the few labelled drawers. Heart lodged in her throat, Evie darted forward, running her fingers over her mother's familiar scrawl. More than frightened now, she turned to Harry, throat and eyes hot with tears.

"Harry," she pointed a shaking finger at the name on the drawer. Henry always claimed that the Evil Queen's signature move was to steal the hearts of her enemies. "Look."

There, spelled out for both of them to see, was the name 'Harry Hook'.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

The flashlight clattered from Evie suddenly limp fingers. Without giving it a second thought, she yanked the drawer open, stomach turning in disgust. A faint, red glow permeated the room as the beating heart was revealed. Sickened by the realization that Henry was right, that her baby brother had always been right, Evie steeled her frayed nerves.

She looked around, eyes landing on a small box nearby. Decision made, she lunged for the box. With a deep inhale, and the box in hand, she reached into the drawer, fingers wrapping around the heart. It pulsed faintly beneath her fingers, though wasn't squishy or slimy as she had feared. To her bewilderment, the heart felt almost like a crystal.

"Evie!" Harry backed up several paces when she withdrew the heart. His wide eyes traveled rapidly between the heart and her own terrified gaze. He quickly took the small box from her free hand and opened it, holding it out for her. "Put it in here, princess."

Shaking, but unable to throw off the feeling that she had done this before, Evie carefully placed the heart in the box. Harry shut it and held it out to her, his expression one of distaste. Despite the strange feeling, Evie agreed with the sentiment. Out of everything Henry accused their mother of, this was the hardest truth to stomach.

"He was right." Evie whispered, holding the box close to her chest. Tears pricked at her eyes, despair threatening to choke her. "Henry." She elaborated when he glanced at her in question. "He was right. He was right about everything." Head aching, she blinding reached out with one hand, grateful when Harry tangled their fingers.

Choosing his words carefully, Harry decided now was the time. "I know." His whispered seemed to echo throughout the suddenly unbearable stillness of the chamber. Evie stared, expression bewildered and hurt. "I've known for a while, Evie. Since the day ye and I first kissed."

Gobsmacked, Evie could do nothing but stare for several minutes. Suddenly aware that her mouth was open, that she was gaping in what was a most unattractive manner, she snapped her jaw shut with a loud clacking sound. To his credit, Harry held her gaze, even when his expression was full of pained resignation.

He expected her to be furious, Evie realized. He expected her to laugh in his face, to berate him, to throw him away like so many others had done. Evie forced down the threat of tears at the thought that Harry expected her to hate him for keeping this secret from her. Though she was rather furious with him, not to mention rather hurt that he hadn't seen fit to tell her that he actually knew her brother had been right all this time, Evie let go.

She let go of the anger, the hurt, everything she'd been holding onto for the last few months.

Setting down the box carefully, Evie reached out to grasp Harry's limp fingers. He started at her touch, steely eyes widening when she raised her other hand to press against his chest. Beneath her fingers, she felt the steady thrum of his heartbeat, though it no longer brought her comfort. Clutched in her other hand, hidden beneath layers of wood, was a heart - _Harry's_ heart.

Evie allowed her eyes to flick toward the wall of hearts, swallowing against the rising bile in her throat. A grip on her hand distracted her, drawing her attention back to Harry's chest where he'd covered her hand with his own.

"What are we gonna do, princess?"

Lacing her fingers with his own, Evie raised the heart box in her hand to eye level. "Whatever we do," she whispered, unable to hide the tremble in her voice. "We have to keep this safe from my mother. No matter what the cost."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

When she entered her office early in the morning, the last person Regina expected to see was her daughter. But there Evie was, blue-tinted curls a tangled mess, makeup streaked beyond repair.

"Evie? Darling, what is it?" Concerned, Regina crossed the room, intent on folding her daughter in her arms. Caught up in her worry, she almost missed the sight of the Mills family skeleton keys hanging limply from Evie's fingers. Brought up short, Regina could only stare for several tense minutes before her eyes narrowed. "Where did you get those? Evie Kore Mills, what are you doing with my keys?"

"I wanted to believe it wasn't true," Evie whispered, facing the desk, head bent so she wouldn't have to look at her mother. Rage and pain threatened to overwhelm her, but she refused to let this dissolve into a shouting match. "But it is, isn't it, mother?" When her mother didn't reply, merely stared slack-jawed at her visibly upset daughter, Evie felt her already frayed temper snap. "Isn't it?!"

Roused from her stupor by the accusatory tone in Evie's voice, Regina drew herself to her full height. "Don't you take that tone with me, young lady! Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Evie demanded, spinning around to face her mother. "Frame me for murder like you did Mary Margaret? Or, how about rip out my heart like you did Harry's?!"

Taken aback by her daughter's words, Regina struggled to regain control of the conversation. "Clearly you've been listening to your brother's stories too much, my dear. I knew that book was a bad influence." She sniffed imperiously, disapproval dripping from every syllable. "And I thought I told you to stay away from that miscreant. Clearly, I'll have to take drastic measures-"

"You won't touch Harry." Evie's eyes narrowed, an old, unfamiliar hatred overtaking her. "You won't hurt him, or me, ever again, mother."

Cold realization washed over Regina. Her eyes went to the skeleton keys, focusing on one in particular. "What did you do with those keys, Evie? Where did you go?"

"To visit grandpa." Features twisted with loathing, Evie threw the keys across the room. They skidded along the title floor, coming to rest at the tip of her mother's heels. "Turns out I shouldn't have bothered - he's not buried in Storybrooke. But something else is."

Hand rising to clutch at her throat, Regina gazed at her eldest with something akin to horror. "Evie-"

"Everything Henry told me was true. Everything." Evie's lips were curled into a snarl. "You really are the _Evil Queen_. You made my poor brother think he was crazy, you made _me_ think he was crazy. You tried to _kill my sister_."

Stricken by each accusation Evie hurled her way, Regina stirred at the last one. "Half-sister." She corrected with a sneer, blanching once she realized what she'd let slip. "Evie-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, mother. If I could prove it, I'd tell Emma that you framed Mary Margaret for Kathryn's disappearance." Refusing to listen to any of her mother's excuses, Evie held up a hand. "But, if you come anywhere near Harry, I'll take Emma Swan to the mausoleum and show her what you really are."

"What did you do with it?" Regina managed to croak out, horrified by how quickly everything had fallen apart. "What did you do with his heart?"

Evie gave her mother a cold smile. "I hide it somewhere you'll never find it. And once the Curse is broken, I'm putting it back where it belongs."

 _To say Mr. Gold was put out over being woken up at three in the morning was an understatement. In all the years she'd known him, Evie had never seen such a dark look on the man's face, but she didn't let that stop her._

 _"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Mills? Mr. Jones?"_

 _Evie shoved the heart box into his startled grasp. "I need a favor, Mr. Gold. You need to hide that from my mother at all costs until the Curse breaks."_

 _All traces of sleep vanished from the older man's features. "That's gonna cost you, dearie."_

 _"I'll pay it. Just keep it safe."_

Steeling her spine, Evie strode for the exit. When she passed her mother, she allowed the cold, heartless mask she wore fall in the face of her mother's obvious heartache.

"I don't want to lose you again, Evie." Regina whispered, cautiously cupping her daughter's cheek.

Evie leaned into the touch before her warm hazel eyes hardened. "You should have thought of that before you tried to kill the people I love."

Heart heavy, Evie stormed from the office, intent on finding Harry and hiding away in her studio for the foreseeable future. Unable to react, Regina could only stare at her daughter's back. Hot tears rose in her eyes, and she was unsuccessful in choking back the sudden, wrenching sob that welled in her throat. Arms locking around her chest, Regina fell to her knees, staring blankly at her office floor.

Not even the knowledge that, before the day was out, Mary Margaret Blanchard would be leaving Storybrooke, was able to heal the cracks along her aching heart.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

The first day Evie openly walked hand in hand with Harry, in broad daylight, through the streets of Storybrooke, she wasn't sure what to expect. People she had never even spoken to stopped in their tracks to smile or wave at the pair. Even Archie, who Evie wouldn't have pegged for a gossip, made a point to congratulate them.

Ruby was the worst. The older girl squealed, so loud and at high enough a pitch, that poor Pongo scampered for cover. Startled by what she thought was an overreaction, Evie didn't protest when Ruby swept her into a hug.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you! Let me guess," Ruby set Evie down and arched a playful brow. "You finally told her royal mayoress to shove it?"

Wincing, Evie muttered, "something like that," before changing the subject. Honestly, it was a relief to see that there seemed to be no lasting impact on Ruby after finding Kathryn Nolan, alive and well. "So, are you going to Mary Margaret's welcome home party tonight?"

"Um, isn't everyone?" Guilt clouded Ruby's features. "Honestly, I feel bad. We all treated her so badly when the affair came out, and then the whole mess with Kathryn's disappearance... I just want to make it up to her, ya know?"

Granny chose that moment to bark out an order, taking all of Ruby's attention. Evie gave her friend a weak smile, watching her stalk off. Slumping, Evie let Harry lead them away from the diner and back to the studio. Since her confrontation with her mother, Evie had been spending most of her time there. Harry left for his cannery shifts, but other than that, remained closeted up with her.

Thus far, her mother hadn't tried anything. If she was honest, Evie could admit that the lack of reaction on her mother's part made her even more wary. Regina Mills wasn't a woman that took threats to her happiness lying down. It was almost a relief that Emma hadn't broken the Curse yet; there was no telling what Evie's mother would do if she got her magic back.

Evie shed her coat and scarf the minute she entered the studio. Flitting around, she rifled through some sketches, checked on a few bolts of cloth that had arrived, never staying in one place for long. Harry let her go about her business, recognizing that she would talk when she was ready. A knock saved him from crushing boredom, and he wasn't surprised when he found Henry Mills standing on the other side.

"Hey Harry!" Henry chirped in that too chipper voice of his. "Is Evie ready to go?"

"Is she ever, runt?" With a grin, Harry swept Henry into the room, calling out for the boy's sister. "Princess! Henry's here!"

In a flurry of curls, Evie peeked her head out from the closet she used to store her fabrics. Her frazzled expression cleared at the sight of her brother. "Henry," her brow creased in sudden thought, "how did you escape from mom?"

"Easy," Henry shrugged off his backpack and settled on one of her desk chairs. With a kick of his feet, he sent the chair flying across the loft. "Mom was holed in at her office, so I just left."

"Well, this is the first place she'll look so hopefully she doesn't come looking," Evie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. While she didn't want to alarm Henry, she also hadn't explained the full story behind what had happened between their mother and herself. All he knew, was Evie had officially moved out, and Harry had officially moved into the loft with her. "Just give me a minute, and I'll be ready to go."

True to her word, she came bounding down the small flight of stairs minutes after disappearing up them. Her makeup refreshed, and wearing a distressed, red and black leather jacket, she looked stunning as always. The walk to Mary Margaret's apartment was brief, and the space was full to bursting when Emma Swan opened the door with a wide, if a little guarded, smile.

"Hey, kid," she greeted when Henry swept past her to run and hug his teacher. Smile a bit warmer, she turned back to greet her son's sister and said sister's boyfriend. "Evie, Harry. How's it going?"

"Great," Evie lied flawlessly, squeezing Harry's hand when he slipped it into hers. "Everything is great."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

When she returned from her ill-conceived attempt at spiriting Henry from Storybrooke, Emma expected Mary Margaret's temper to flare. That the usually demure, mousy teacher wasn't alone, however, gave her pause. Evie Mills was seated at the kitchen table with Mary Margaret, two dark heads bent together over the scrubbed surfaced. It was a shock when they both turned to look at her, wearing matching looks of anger.

For a moment, Emma could almost believe that the two were sisters.

"Where is Henry?" Evie's voice was tight and controlled. Part of her wanted to scream and throw things, while part of her dearly longed to give the blonde woman a good smack to the face. "Because he wasn't home when I checked late last night." Hazel eyes hardened when Emma paled. "Don't worry, my mother doesn't know. If she did, you'd be railroaded out of town."

With that, Evie stood, thanked Mary Margaret for the hot cocoa, and stormed from the apartment. Head held high, she didn't even glance at Emma. Had she, Evie wasn't sure she could stop herself from slapping the blonde across the face. Mary Margaret's raised voice was distant as Evie swept down the stairs, heart suddenly racing.

When she shouted, Mary Margaret sounded so much like Snow.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Evie tossed her dark curls and strode through the still dark streets. Dawn wasn't too far off, but she shivered at the chill in the air. Visiting Mary Margaret was something she'd been meaning to do for days now, ever since the older woman was released. While the circumstances weren't ideal, Evie hadn't been able to stop herself from going to Mary Margaret's apartment once she realized Henry was no longer in Storybrooke.

That Emma Swan thought she could just take Henry and leave was something Evie refused to allow. Part of her wanted to run to her mother, tell her everything, and watch the blonde woman go down in flames. It was a struggle, something Evie recognized as a part of the Curse, but she managed to smother the urge long enough to go to Mary Margaret. Oddly enough, she already seemed to know what Emma had done, and agreed with Evie that Mayor Mills could never find out.

Speaking with her sister, her flesh and blood, was heartbreaking. Part of Evie longed to hug the older woman and never let go - the last, fuzzy memory before the Curse she had was Snow in the birthing bed, bleeding and screaming, as her daughter was brought into the world. Even though it might have been safer elsewhere, Evie refused to leave her sister's side, even after her niece was born.

Nose wrinkling at the reminder that Emma Swan was, in fact, her niece, Evie picked up the pace towards her studio. Harry was waiting for her, having quit at the Cannery the other day when the foreman cut his hours again. While she wasn't too sure, Evie suspected that her mother was behind the recent demotion.

"Evie?" Henry, half-hidden by the door to her studio, peered up at her with tears in his eyes.

Hand flying up to cover her mouth, Evie didn't even think before she fell to her knees and drew Henry into her arms. He clung tightly to her, face pressed into her neck, as she soaked his wool coat with her tears. Stricken by the thought that her brother had almost been taken from her, she held him tightly. He returned the embrace just, if not more tightly, little fingers digging into her ribs painfully.

"I'm here, Henry," Evie whispered painfully, only partly aware of the door opening as they sat there on the landing. "I'm here."

Harry peered down at them, steely eyes softening at the sight. While he didn't know exactly what had happened, he merely sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around the pair. Chin resting on top of her brother's head, Evie titled her eyes to meet Harry's worried gaze. She scanned his eyes, swallowing thickly at the faint terror that he tried so hard to hide from her.

With everything that had been happening, both of them sensed that something awful was coming. Emma was close to either breaking the Curse, or leaving Storybrooke entirely.

Evie wasn't sure which eventuality she feared more.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

 **We have finally come to the end of Season 1 of OUAT! Evie will be a bit more involved in the main plot of episodes in the coming seasons, but I don't think it will be as in depth as with my OC Lily.**

* * *

Seated at her sewing table, Evie finished sketching out a dress from one of the foggy, pieced together memories she had from before the Curse. She found that sketching outfits from the hazy memories was easier than writing it down, as Harry did. His dream journal was mostly filled with pirate slang that she had trouble understanding, though she was very capable of realizing how much he missed his father.

And how much he actually hated Mr. Gold.

Now that she knew the truth, he held nothing back where the pawnbroker was concerned. That Gold was Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, who had taught and helped to corrupt her mother, was unsettling. While she had never truly trusted Gold, she respected the man for the way he ran his business, even if she didn't approve of the shadier venues he pursued. Still, she trusted him to keep Harry's heart safe until Emma broke the Curse, though Harry didn't exactly share her belief that the pawnbroker wouldn't crush it the first chance he got.

Drawn from her thoughts by a hesitant knock at the door to her studio, Evie rose and crossed the room. Peering through the peephole, Evie grimaced at the sight of her mother on the other side. Sighing deeply to herself, she wrenched the door open, keeping the chain lock on it to make sure her mother couldn't barge her way in.

"Mother."

"Evie." Regina returned evenly, ignoring how her daughter's distrust was like a knife to the stomach. "I came to… apologize."

Evie arched a brow. "For?" It would take a miracle for her mother to apologize for the Curse, so she didn't hold her breath on that account.

"For keeping things from you. And for the way I've been treating you and Henry." It was a struggle to control her emotions, but she managed. Rebuilding trust between herself and her two wayward children was imperative, given that Emma Swan had taken the bait and would be a distant memory sooner than later. "You two are more important to me than anything, and I've taken you for granted."

Lips pursed and thoughts racing, Evie swiftly came to a decision. "It will take time, mom. You know that."

Anything Regina might have said was lost when both of their cellphones began to ring loudly. Alarmed at such a rare occurrence, Evie returned to her desk to see the number of Storybrooke General flashing up at her. Skin prickling, she turned anxious eyes her mother's way before answering the call.

The nurse had barely begun to address the situation at hand when the phone slipped from Evie's limp fingers and clattered to the ground. Regina was listening numbly to a nurse explain that Henry was in the hospital and fading fast, when Evie's ragged, terrified whisper broke through the sudden roaring in her ears.

"Mommy?"

* * *

The hospital room was pandemonium when Regina and Evie entered. Both on the verge of hysterics, they didn't even notice the unnaturally still blonde woman on the far side by an empty bed. Their only focus was Henry, hooked up to multiple machines and tubes, looking far too pale and far too small in the hospital bed as nurses swarmed around him. Doctor Whale, who was at the head of the bed, looked up from a chart when the pair cried out Henry's name.

Evie found it difficult to breathe once the people surrounding her brother cleared, giving her a good look at him. He looked so small in the bed, visible skin whiter than the bleached sheets he rested on. Choking on the sobs welling inside her chest, Evie rushed to the bed even as Emma Swan, coming to the realization that Henry was right about everything, reacted.

It was only later, when her mother told her she'd be back, that Evie realized something major had occurred between the two women. The guilt in her mother's demeanor was so thick Evie could practically taste it, and she was immediately enraged that her mother had once more caught Henry in the crossfires of her revenge. With no outlet for her anger, as her mother and Emma fled the building, Evie settled at Henry's bedside, sick with worry.

When Mary Margaret arrived some time later, long enough that Evie's back was beginning to ache from sitting hunched over in the hard, plastic chair, it wasn't a surprise. That the school teacher, with her warm, mothering personality, adored Henry was obvious to all. They sat is silence for the most part, though Evie didn't miss the sympathetic expression Mary Margaret wore when she thought Evie wasn't looking.

"Do you know what happened?" Mary Margaret eventually asked in a hushed whisper.

Evie shook her head numbly. "All I know is, he was with Emma and he took a bite out of an apple turnover," she swallowed thickly at the reminder her mother had inadvertently done this, "and collapsed."

Humming faintly in acknowledgement, Mary Margaret leaned forward to place her hand over Evie's tightly clenched fists. "Hey," she whispered, smiling gently when Evie nearly jerked back in surprise. "It'll be all right, you'll see. Everything will work out."

For a moment, Evie couldn't breathe. For a moment, Mary Margaret was Snow White, her dearly loved elder sister who had never stopped loving her. After Harry's heart was taken, after they were separated, Evie could no longer see the good in her mother and had fled. It was chance that she had run into Snow's prince, chance that he had heard nothing but good things about his beloved's little half-sister, and had taken pity on her.

 _"Evie?" Snow White asked, rising from the writing desk, letter to her allies forgotten. Her eyes were wide in shock and concern at the sight of her sister._

 _"Snow." Evie whispered, falling to her knees in relief. Though he gave her no reason to distrust him, she hadn't fully believed that Snow's prince Charming would actually take her to her sister, and not a jail cell. "Oh, Snow_ _…"_

 _In a flurry of fabric, Snow fell to the ground beside her and folded her arms around Evie, holding her tightly. "Shh," she cooed gently as great, heaving sobs overtook her baby sister. "Shh, Evie. I'm here. I'm here."_

Evie was torn from the bittersweet memory when Mary Margaret rose to her feet and crossed the room. Twisting, Evie watched as the older woman picked up Henry's storybook and opened it as she returned to her seat.

"Maybe a familiar story will help him find his way."

Some time later, Evie was ceremoniously bundled out of the room when Henry's heart stopped beating. Snarling furiously at the nurses, who refused to let her enter the room as the doctors tried to resuscitate her brother, Evie stilled at the sight of Mother Superior. Without a word, she followed the nun into the room, shoulders shaking as the older woman began to give Henry his last rights.

"I'm sorry, Evie," Whale told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing more we can do."

"Henry! Evie!"

Whirling around, Evie threw herself at her mother. Though a small part of her wanted to scream and rage at Regina, Evie began to sob brokenly against her mother. Catching onto what was happening, Regina held Evie tightly, face pressed into her daughter's dark curls as they grieved together. Neither noticed Emma Swan approach Henry, but both were aware when a burst of magical energy filled the air around them. The faint fog that had always obscured her memories cleared, and Evie could _feel_ the weight of magic lifting from her shoulders.

Turning slowly in her mother's arms, Evie gasped in delighted shock at the sight of Henry blinking up in awe at a dumbstruck Emma Swan. Overcome, she raced towards her brother and nearly flung herself onto the bed, holding him tightly. He returned the embrace weakly, both of them startling when Emma spoke.

"Henry… what is going on?"

Turning, Evie stiffened at the rather large crowd that had gathered in the room. Though most wore expressions of awe and relief, said emotions quickly turned to anger when they turned their focus onto Evie's alarmed mother.

"If I were you, your majesty," Mother Superior - the Blue Fairy - announced with a calm sort of anger that sent chills up Evie's spine, "I'd find a place to hide."

Taking in the unfriendly faces surrounding her, Regina focused on her children instead. "Henry… Evie… no matter what you think," she told them, moving to the bedside to be close to them one last time, "no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you both."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

Satisfied that Henry was, for the moment in good hands, Evie ran from the hospital. The docks were unusually empty, but given what had happened, Evie understood why. Striding down the wooden walkways, she stilled at the sight of Harry standing on the edge of a pier.

"Harry!"

He turned, wearing an almost feral expression she hadn't seen since before her mother caught them running away. Turning his back on the sea, he began stalking towards her. Meeting him halfway, Evie threw herself at him, not even protesting when he picked her off her feet and spun her around. Laughing through her sudden tears, Evie cupped the sharp planes of his face and kissed him with all she had.

He returned the favor, kissing her as if his life depended on it. Her lungs burned by the time he pulled back, but that was nothing compared to the sudden prickling awareness that washed over her. Twisting in his arms, her eyes widened at the large, purple cloud that was rumbling towards them. Harry peered up at it, eyes wide with worry, and they tightened their grip on one another as it came closer.

"What is that?"

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

With magic once more infusing her veins, Evie knew that the most imperative thing to do was to return Harry's heart to him. There was no telling what her mother would do if she got ahold of Harry's heart again, and right now, Evie trusted Gold as far as she could throw him.

Gold was pleasant enough when they arrived at the shop, and there was a pretty, blue-eyed woman with him. Dressed in a ragged hospital gown, she introduced herself quietly as 'Belle', which brought up a whole slew of questions that Evie wasn't ready to face at the moment. Thanking the man quietly, tersely nodding when he muttered about the subject of payment, Evie allowed Harry to drag her out of the shop.

"Well," opening the box and holding up the beating organ, Evie steeled her trembling nerves. Harry's eyes were trusting, and he reached up to cup her cheek as she placed the heart against his chest. "Here goes nothing."

With a shove, the heart when into its rightful place, and Evie winced when Harry gave a faint grunt of discomfort. Fingers played against his chest, she waited, wilting in relief when the returned organ began to beat steadily beneath her fingers. Giving out a hysterical giggle of relief, Evie flowed into Harry's embrace, biting back the shuddering sob that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Shh, princess," Harry cooed, stroking her curls. "It's alright, Evie. I'm here, we're together."

The tender moment was broken by a broken sounding voice calling her name. "EVIE!"

There was little time to prepare, but Evie managed to hold her ground when Mary Margaret embraced her tightly. Drawing back to cup Evie's tear-stained cheeks, Mary Margaret - Snow White - gazed upon her little sister adoringly. Smiling in return, Evie drew Snow back into her arms, the reunited sisters holding onto one another so tightly it made their arms ache.

A large, warm hand touched Evie's shoulder, and she drew from Snow with a sniff to see Charming, eyes overly bright, smiling at her. Without a word, he was drawn into the hug, pressing an affectionate kiss to the crown of Evie's hair.

"I missed you, little sister." Charming teased, ruffling her perfectly curled hair with a grin that threatened to split his face. His eyes turned to Harry, and the warmth in them dimmed slightly. "This must be Harry."

Sensing that a confrontation was brewing - as Harry was never one to back down from a challenge, and Charming disliked having his authority questioned - Evie was saved by the arrival of Ruby, Granny, and the Dwarfs, followed shortly by a shell-shocked Emma Swan and Henry. It was clear the blonde woman hadn't had enough time to deal with what had happened.

Evie felt her heart ache when she saw how stiff and uncomfortable Emma stood in the loving arms of her parents.

It was a relief to break the awkward meeting, though Evie was alarmed when she saw how large the angry mob going after her mother was. Heart thumping hard against her ribs, Evie broke away from her sister and Harry to reach her mother before the mob. It was instinctual, what happened next. Between one moment and the next, Evie was on the front porch of her mother's mansion standing before the startled woman herself, the mob headed by Whale, closing in.

"Stop it!" Evie threw her hands up, gratified when the mob halted in its tracks long enough for Emma, Snow and Charming to shoulder their way to the front of the group. "This is our mother!"

Henry joined her, small arm looped around her waist as they stared down the angry eyes of Storybrooke. This was their mother, and whatever she had done, she didn't deserve to be torn apart. Thankfully, despite their own anger, Emma and the Charmings agreed with Evie and Henry.

Hours later, Evie stood in the Sheriff's Station. Leaning against the desk across from the small collection of cells, Evie watched her mother pace like a caged panther. Harry sat several feet away, idly examining his nails, all the while vibrating with an uncontrolled fury. He didn't say anything, out of respect for Evie's feelings for her mother, but Evie knew he'd dearly long to unleash his anger on her mother.

Evie felt exactly the same. "You have no one to blame but yourself for this, mother." Arms crossed, she tensed in preparation for her mother's rebuttal and was not disappointed.

"Myself? I only did what I did because of what _Snow White_ did to me!" Gripping the bars of her cell tightly enough her knuckles went white, Regina spat fire at her eldest. "And I cannot believe you're defending her!"

"Snow was a child! She was manipulated by grandmother, you know that!" Evie snapped in return, skin prickling uncomfortably at the reminder of her somewhat psychotic grandmother, and namesake for her middle name, Cora. Having only met the woman twice in her life, Evie wasn't keen on repeating the affair every again.

Her mother said nothing, merely glared poisonously at her. Sucking in air through her teeth to stop herself from screaming, Evie turned on her heel and stormed from the room. Mary Margaret, Emma, David and Henry were in the hallway, speaking to one another in hushed tones. They paused at her arrival, Henry brightening from his spot beneath his grandmother's arms. For a split-second, Evie blanched at the reminder that her brother was, technically, her great-nephew, but ignored it.

"So, how did it go?" Mary Margaret asked innocently with a chipper, forced smile.

"Take a guess." Evie groaned miserably, running a hand over her face. Harry slipped an arm about her shoulders, gently tugging her closer. She went willingly, resting her weight on him gladly. "She isn't willing to listen to reason and, frankly, I'm exhausted. She exhausts me."

Her niece - once again, Evie blanched - wrinkled her nose. "Isn't that Regina's natural state?"

"Well, you tried, at least." David reached out to lay a comforting hand on Evie's shoulder with a strained expression. "For now, Regina will stay where she is. Right, Emma?"

Emma startled at his address, wearing a troubled, far-away look that Evie understood. "Uh, yeah, right." She, along with everyone, caught sight of how much the decision upset Henry. "Kid…"

"It's just for a little while, Henry." Mary Margaret tried to soothe, when he burrowed further into her arms. "Don't worry, she's going to be fine."

Mary Margaret was inadvertently proved a liar when, hours later, their mother was attacked by a Wraith. As it had been before, magic sprang instinctively to her fingertips in the form of fire that sent the shrieking, cloaked Wraith careening out a nearby window. "Mother!" The door to the cell unlocked without a thought and Evie threw herself at her shaking mother, the two holding onto one another tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Regina replied, almost missing Emma Swan asking about the Wraith. "It's a Wraith - a soul sucker."

"Did Evie kill it?" Mary Margaret dared to ask, peering out the shattered window curiously.

"Can't kill something that's already dead." Regina informed them darkly, trying to calm the frantic racing of her heart. Evie pulled back, keeping a hold on her mother's hands, somewhat terrified that she would disappear if she let go. Her daughter's fear quickly turned to seething rage when David suggested letting the Wraith finish the job.

"How dare you!" Ripping herself from her mother's side, Evie stood toe to toe with David, spitting fire. "This is _my_ mother, David! Your _grandson's_ mother! After losing your own so suddenly, how can you even suggest that we let her die!"

Startled by Evie's vicious defense of her mother, David looked around frantically for help; he was somewhat relieved when everyone, Regina included, looked as bewildered as he felt. "Evie-"

"No! No, I am not letting anyone break up my family after everything we've been though - and yes," she spat with a poisonous smile when David opened his mouth, "that _does_ includes everyone in this room."

Irrationally afraid Evie would claw out David's eyes if she didn't separate the two of them, Evie squeezed in between them. "I made a promise to Henry, David, Regina isn't dying."

Quickly making plans to separate, gather supplies, and meet up later, Evie found herself in the Mayor's office with Emma and her mother as the former produced the Mad Hatter's hat. Ignoring the quiet conversation, Evie pressed her phone closer to her ear as Harry informed her that Henry was safe and sound, having been deposited in Ruby and Granny's tender care.

"The old woman had a crossbow, princess," Evie snorted at how impressed her pirate sounded at the reminder that Granny was a bit of a badass, even if she no longer turned into a werewolf when the moon was full. "I think Henry was too terrified ta say anything about being left behind."

Agreeing with him, Evie whispered a hushed see you soon when her mother and Emma approached, both looking troubled. "Are we ready?" She asked, smoothing a hand self-consciously over her hair when she saw how closely her mother was watching her.

The answer came when Mary Margaret and David came striding in, carrying brooms, lighter fluid, and lighters. They worked quickly, getting things ready for the return of the Wraith, and didn't have to wait long. Unable to summon any of the magic she could feel simmering beneath her skin, Evie was forced to rely on the makeshift torches David provided.

Once they'd retreated behind the makeshift flaming wall, Evie swung back to watch her mother struggle to open the portal. Too stunned to speak when, at Emma's touch, her mother's magic began to work, Evie's joy at the opening of the portal was short lived when the flailing Wraith hooked Emma's ankle and began to drag her along with it.

"NO!"

"SNOW!" Evie screamed over the roar of the portal as her sister dove after Emma, once more racing after her sister, determined to save her from the fires of hell if need be.

Harry screaming her name was the last thing Evie heard before everything went black.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

* * *

"Evie, do you know him?"

Had it not been her sister, had it been Mulan or Aurora, or even Emma who asked, Evie was quite sure she would have lied through her teeth. And it wouldn't have been a _complete_ lie, as Evie had never once laid eyes on Harry's father, though she doubted the others would see it that way. As such, it was Mary Margaret who posed the question, and the two of them had always tried to be honest with one another.

"His name is Killian Jones." At the mention of his name, stormy, kohl-rimmed eyes squinted suspiciously at the blue-haired minx. It was then that Evie knew her family saw the resemblance between father and son.

"Jones?" Emma repeated faintly, looking between Evie and the strange man rapidly. "You mean, like…"

Evie forced herself to nod. "Harry. This is - this is Harry's father."

"I find myself at a disadvantage," Killian Jones began in a charming tone, abandoning any and all pretense of being a meek, cowardly blacksmith. His accent curled along the syllables, reminding Evie of the fierce ache that formed from her abrupt separation from Harry. "You know my name, but I haven't the faintest idea about your own. Or how you came to know my wee little bairn of a son?"

Evie bristled at the careless manner with which he discussed his son; Harry hadn't seen his father in almost three decades, and his concern for the man was palpable on the rare occasion he was discussed. "Evie," she announced coldly, hands curled on her hips, back arched proudly, just as her mother had taught her. "Evil Queen's daughter."

It was terribly satisfying to watch the way Hook rapidly paled beneath his tan. "Evil queen's daughter, you say? So, I'd wager you've had a run-in with dear old Cora, eh?"

Uncomfortable with the mention of the grandmother she'd previously thought to have been dead, Evie merely narrowed her eyes at him. Emma jumped in then, demanding the man tell them all about whatever nefarious scheme he and Cora had cooked up. Distantly, Evie recognized the somewhat smitten look on the pirate's face, but was more concerned with keeping herself from falling apart.

Their run-in with the one person her mother was afraid of unsettled Evie more deeply than she cared to admit. The Evil Queen had more than earned her title, but she was a cakewalk compared to her own mother, Cora. The last thing Evie wanted was for her grandmother to reach Storybrooke, as there was no telling what harm she would do to Henry and Regina once she got there.

"Evie?" She jerked at the sound of her name and found Mary Margaret staring at her in worry. "Hey, what is it?"

Trying in vain to cover up her nerves, Evie have her sister a halfhearted smile. "Worried is all," she deflected. When her sister frowned, but didn't push, Evie felt a swell of love for the older woman. Reaching out, she grasped hands with Mary Margaret, who squeezed back with a warm smile. "I didn't expect to see my Grandmother here."

"I had heard she died." Mary Margaret began carefully, voice lowered so as to avoid catching the attention of the others. They were under enough strain as it was without adding the Mills family drama to it. "At least, that was what we heard…"

"That was what my mother told me," Evie admitted softly, insides twisting when she looked at Harry's father. She missed her pirate with an intensity that stole the breath from her lungs. "But if she lied, well, I can't say it would surprise me." Suddenly chilled, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms vainly trying to warm herself.

A deep exhaustion settled into her bones, and all she wanted to do was find a way back home to her family. And, if her grandmother stood in the way of it, Evie would have little problem banishing the older woman back to Wonderland.

* * *

It took little to convince Hook to help them, though he insisted upon flirting with each and every one of them. Thankfully, he refrained from doing so with Evie, treating her with a kind of marked courtesy that took even Evie herself aback. While he sassed and teased the others, focusing specifically on baiting Emma, he was careful with Evie, eyeing her with a curious bemusement that set her teeth on edge.

"So," he sidled up to her as her sister and Emma discussed the pros and cons of climbing the beanstalk, brow arched in question. "How is it you know my boy?"

Giving him a cold smile, Evie blatantly ignored the question. She wasn't about to divulge her relationship with Harry; he deserved the right to do that himself. It rankled a bit that Hook didn't seem concerned about the fate of his only child after having been separated for almost three decades. "How is it _you_ know my grandmother?"

"Oh, you're dear old grandmama and I have a long-standing history between us." His mouth twisted into something sharp. "Your mother _hired_ me to put an end to the threat of mother dearest over her head."

Though she showed no outward reaction, Evie's heart skipped a beat at what he was implying. She had few memories of her grandmother, knew the older woman had been banished by her mother to another realm, that her grandfather had once been held hostage in said realm by his estranged wife. Her mother had saved him, though Evie hadn't the faintest idea of where her grandparents had been.

"You're saying my mother hired you to kill my grandmother?" She demanded sharply, fists clenched tightly at her sides. "And why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"Oh, you shouldn't," he acknowledged with an easy roll of his shoulders. "But I know I'm telling the truth, just as I know you're the little princess that caught my son's eye." His kohl-lined eyes narrowed slightly at the way her own widened. "And, I know you're the reason the last time I saw him, he didn't have his heart. So, tell me princess, what's become of my son?"

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?  
**


End file.
